


Parenting Headcanon w/ Andrade Cien Almas

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [14]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Parenthood, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: B/n= baby’s name┊ m/n= middle name┊Dob= date of birth ┊tob=time of birth
Relationships: Andrade "Cien" Almas/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 1





	Parenting Headcanon w/ Andrade Cien Almas

  * _When Andrade found out you were pregnant he was a little bit scared._
  * _Buying/reading parenting books._
  * _Baby proofing yours and his place._
  * _Andrade going baby shopping with you._
  * _Talking to the baby bump._
  * _Getting excited when he feels the baby kick._
  * _When it’s time for the baby to get delivered, Andrade will be there._
  * _Holding your hand and being there for you._
  * _When his baby is born he can’t help but cry tears of joy, as he holds his little bundle of joy in his arms._
  * _Andrade would thank you, kissing your forehead, when you are holding the baby._
  * _“I love you babe, thank you so much.” He beamed._
  * _Agreeing on a name._
  * _He’d then post a pic of his baby on Instagram/twitter announcing the exciting news to the world._
  * _His family and your family coming to visit._
  * _Andrade being so proud to show his little baby off to his and yours family._
  * _When it’s time to take the baby home, Andrade is so overexcited._
  * _Driving slowly as you twos head home._
  * _Teaching the baby Spanish._
  * _Andrade being protective of you and the baby. He was even protective of you and the bubs before you gave birth, but after you gave birth he is extra protective._
  * _Anything that b/n does makes Andrade’s day._
  * _Andrade loves b/n so much, he adores her/him._
  * _Planning the baby’s future._
  * _Being so worried about you and the baby when he’s away._
  * _Andrade would get so excited when you and the little one go and see him._
  * _Showing b/n off to the smackdown roster._
  * _Andrade would be such a proud father._
  * _When b/n gets sick he starts to worry, though you try to calm him down but that doesn’t work._
  * _Andrade would help you with the baby while his home._
  * _Feeding the baby, burping the baby, changing the baby’s diaper, bathing the baby. Waking up at midnight/early mornings when the baby cries._
  * _Andrade being in awe over b/n. if {s}he even makes a little noise or claps her/he’s hands together, smiles or laughs or even babbles._
  * _Napping on the couch, with b/n sleeping sound asleep on his chest. Which you take pictures of, you have a hundred pictures of him and the bub napping on the couch, and it melts your heart…_
  * _Andrade loves spending time with b/n._
  * _Andrade making an Instagram account for b/n, which you’s both run._
  * _Going to baby appointments with you, when he is home._
  * _When he is away working, he facetimes you, talking to you and the bub._
  * _Though you send him pictures and videos of the baby, for updates._
  * _Andrade spoiling the bub with love and gifts, but mostly love._
  * _Andrade crying happy tears when b/n say her/his first words._
  * _Andrade getting emotional when starts crawling._
  * _When b/n starts walking when Andrade is there though he can’t help but feel sad but his also happy. But sad that he wasn’t there to see it. Of course, you send him a video of b/n walking._
  * _Lots of selfies and photos of the baby and both yours and his phones._
  * _Andrade’s lock screen on his phone is of you and the bub._
  * _When its father’s day Andrade is the happiest humblest father on the planet also emotional too._
  * _Playing peekaboo with b/n._
  * _Also, he sings lullabies to b/n too._




End file.
